Dans le Froid de l'Enfer
by Feu du Ciel
Summary: Pourquoi a-t-il fallut qu’Elle s’en prenne à lui ? Pourquoi l’a-t-Elle emmené avec Elle ? Je suis tombée au fond du gouffre. Et je ne vois pas comment m’en sortir… Ne tiens pas en compte le tome 4
1. Prologue

CouCou !!

Voilà ma première fic. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !! Hésitez pas à poster des reviews !! même des critiques mais faut que ce soit constructifs, je souhaite m'amélioré :P

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Prologue**

Ses yeux brillaient avec envie d'un éclat couleur de sang.

Ses dents, d'habitude si blanches, étaient tachés d'une lueur écarlate. Sa langue passa sensuellement sur ses dents puis sur ses lèvres pour faire disparaître ce liquide si précieux.

Un froid glacial s'empara de moi, je vis des taches blanches virevoltées devant mes yeux. Le sol céda sous mes pieds, je me sentis tomber en arrière.

Je crus sentir des mains s'emparer de moi, mais était-ce ses mains à lui ? ou ses mains à _elle_… ?

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Voilà J'espère qua ça vous a plus !! Je posterais le premier chapitre bientôt !

Ah oui j'ai une petite question : est en train de beuger non ? je reçois plus de mails d'alert depuis quelques jours alors que y'a des nouveaux chapitres qui sont postés. Ca vous le fait aussi ? ou je suis la seule à qui ça le fait ?

Bisouuuuus

_Feu du Ciel_


	2. Chapitre 1

CouCou !!

OUUUUAAAIIIISSSS !! J'ai eu 2 reviews !! +saute partout+ Je suis trop trop contente !! Merci beaucoup

J'espere que l'histoire va continuer à vous plaire mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle met trop de temps à démarrer, m'enfin vous me direz si ça vous plait ou pas ;)

**Nyah-Cullen :** +toute contente+ ma première revieweuse !! merci beaucoup !! Tu l'as postée peu de temps après que moi j'ai posté alors ça m'a fait super plaisir !! J'arrivais plus à tenir mon ordi tellement je bougeait XD (oui oui je sais je suis folle... mais j'étais trop trop contente. encore merci !!) Et puis je suis contente que ça te plaise J'ai essayé de faire un prologue sympa et accrocheur. Maintenant à toi de juger la suite !

**Naikyy :** Et oui... j'ai poster une fic. C'est surtout grace à toi en plus !! En lisant _the End in Fire_, ça m'a tenté et en corrigeant sa nouvelle version bah... ça m'a convaincue de la poster ! Je me suis dit que pour apprendre faut se lancer !! alors voilà, je me lance déploie ses ailes, vole vers les étoiles hum hum euh... ouais je vais peut-être redescendre sur terre... N'hesite pas à poster ton avis, il est important pour moi Pour tes questions... Bah... t'auras la réponse dans looooooongtemps. C'est le but d'un prologue XD. Mais je vais te donner un indice "elle" référe à deux personnes!! m'enfin un personnage et une "entité" mais j'en dit pas plus ! Je te laisse lire la suite ! Merci beaucoup beaucoup pour ta review !!

Voila maintenant je laisse place au chapitre 1...

+baisse les lumières, ouvre les rideaux+

* * *

**Chapitre I**

Un bruit retentissant parvient à mes oreilles. Je me retournai dans mon lit et plaquai le haut de ma couette sur ma tête.

Un deuxième bruit se fit entendre dans ma chambre plus insistant cette fois. Je relevai doucement la tête, les yeux ensommeillés pour voir l'heure : sept heures. Je mis quelques secondes à me rendre compte que ce n'était pas mon réveil qui sonnait mais un portable argenté posé sur ma table de nuit.

Je clignai des yeux, surprise, la sonnerie s'arrêta puis redémarra quelques secondes plus tard. J'attrapai le téléphone, sans trop me poser de questions (on verra ça après! ) et décrochai :

_- Allô ?_

_- Bella ! T'en as mis du temps à décrocher !_

J'aurais reconnu cette voix entre mille.

- _Alice… Il est sept heures du matin et un samedi en plus ! Pourquoi tu m'appelles ?_

J'entendis le rire cristallin de ma sœur de cœur à l'autre bout du fil.

- _Je voulais être sure que tu te réveilles. Tu n'as pas oublié, j'espère ? Aujourd'hui on va faire du shopping avec Rosalie !! J'ai eu une vision : tu ne te réveillais pas! Alors je te réveille moi-même_, dit-elle fière d'elle.

Je grognai, j'avais horreur de faire du shopping et j'avais oublié qu'aujourd'hui je devais y aller avec mes deux futurs belles sœurs.

_- J'aurais préféré être réveillée par Edward…. Au moins lui, il est doux._

_- Bella_, soupira-t-elle, _Tu sais bien qu'il est parti chassé avec Emmett et Jasper tout le week-end !_ _Ce week-end on est_ entre _filles !_

Je grognai une nouvelle fois, j'avais horreur de passer un moment « entre filles » avec Alice et Rosalie car ça signifiait faire du shopping puis ensuite servir de cobaye pour essayer maquillage, coiffure…

_- Je t'attends à la maison pour huit heures ! Et ne sois pas en retard._

J'allais répliquer mais j'entendis un bip sonore : elle avait raccroché. Je grognai puis, n'en faisant qu'à ma tête, je me recouchai dans mon lit. Au diable le shopping ! Il était sept heures du matin, un samedi : je fais la grasse mat'. Le téléphone résonnât en signe d'avertissement.

Je soupirai puis me levai. A quoi bon ? Alice prévoyait tout. J'aurais même pas pu simuler une maladie soudaine pour échapper à cette journée de torture.

Je pris mes affaires et allai me détendre sous la douche en essayant le plus possible de ne pas penser à ce qui m'attendais. Je me coiffai rapidement et descendis en faisant attention à ne pas dégringolé dans les escaliers.

J'allai dans la cuisine et trouvai mon père en train de prendre son petit déjeunée tout en lisant le journal. Il leva les yeux vers moi mais ne dis rien, même pas un bonjour. Il était contrarié… Cela faisait une semaine que c'était ainsi, depuis que je lui avais annoncé que je souhaitais me marier avec Edward.

Je repensai à cette fameuse soirée :

Il faisait quasiment nuit et il pleuvait beaucoup. J'étais trempé jusqu'au os, Edward aussi. Mais lui ne grelottait pas de froid !! J'ouvris la porte et entrai dans la maison.. Je me retournai et vit qu'Edward ne me suivait pas.

_- Tu ne viens pas ?_ lui demandai-je, surprise.

_- Peut-être que tu préfères d'abord parler à ton père seul à seul…_

Je me renfrognai, il dû le voir car je lis soudain un éclat d'incertitude dans ses yeux. Il se renseigna sur mon état, je lui dis que ça allait bien se passer. Du moins je l'espérais ! C'est à ce moment que je vis mon père à l'autre bout du couloir. Il devait sentir que quelque chose allait se passer.

Je jetai un dernier coup d'œil à Edward, il était maintenant à mes cotés et cela me rassurais.

_- Papa, j'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire_.

Je le vis se raidir, il marcha vers moi et se dirigea dans la cuisine : notre lieu favori pour discuter, pensais-je, c'est dans cette cuisine que tout se disait…. Quand ma mère avait quittée mon père, quand je lui annonçais qu'Edward était mon petit ami…

J'inspirai un grand coup et m'installai en face de lui, Edward était debout en position de retrait par rapport à moi.

_- Papa, Edward et moi ça fait plus d'un an que nous sommes ensemble, je me sens…, _j'hésitais sur les mots à employer_, … bien avec lui, même très bien je n'avais jamais ressenti ça avant. C'est pourquoi je… nous… nous…_

Je vis mon père se tendre, il n'était pas rassuré. Je ne voyais pas Edward dans mon dos, j'aurais voulu le voir, voir un soutien dans ses yeux. J'inspirai une nouvelle fois à fond et me lançai :

_- Nous avons décidé de nous marier._

Plusieurs expressions passèrent sur le visage de mon père, allant de la surprise à la colère en passant par la peur.

_- Non._

La réponse était sèche, froide, cinglante. J'avais l'impression que mon père m'enfonçais un poignard dans le cœur. C'est vrai que je ne voulais pas absolument me marier, mais pour moi, l'opposition de mon père à se mariage était synonyme d'une opposition à ma transformation en vampire or c'était ce que je désirais le plus au monde passer ma vie, toute l'éternité, au près de mon amour. Mon père venait de briser tout mon espoir par cette seule réponse….

_- Papa_, le suppliais-je, _je souhaite vraiment me marier, et on a beaucoup réfléchi avec Edward avant de prendre une telle décision. C'est notre choix, s'il te plait, accepte-le._

Ma voix se cassait, devenait suppliante. Je sentis mes yeux me piquer, les larmes arrivaient…. Mais mon père ne céda pas, il réitérait sa réponse, d'une manière encore plus sèche. Edward tenta à ce moment là de parler, de plaider notre cause. Mon père se fâcha, je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi rouge…

_- Ecoute bien mon garçon, j'avais une grand estime pour toi avant. Mais du jour au lendemain, tu es parti laissant Bella toute seule. Tu ne l'as pas vu pendant ces six mois, tu ne l'as pas entendu hurler la nuit en faisant des cauchemars, tu ne l'as pas vu ne plus se nourrir, devenir…. Devenir un mort-vivant ! Elle ne vivait plus, ne parlait plus et tout ça par ta faute ! Et puis six mois après ton départ, alors qu'elle allait enfin mieux, je rentre chez moi et trouve un mot de ma fille disant qu'elle partait te secourir, _toi_ ! qui l'avait abandonné. Pendant trois jours, j'ai souffert le martyr ne sachant pas où elle était parti. Puis tu reviens avec elle dans tes bras, et puis tout recommence, vous revivez sur un petit nuage comme si rien ne s'était passé. A mon avis, il y a quelque chose de pas nette dans cette histoire, et tant que je ne saurais pas quoi, tant que je ne serais pas sure que plus jamais tu ne la referas souffrir alors tu ne pourrais pas l'épouser._

J'aurais voulu voir le visage d'Edward. Cette période de ma vie avait été très dure pour lui comme pour moi et je savais qu'Edward culpabilisait énormément. Mais j'ignorais que cela avait affecté mon père à ce point, des larmes me montaient aux yeux voulant sortir, je les retenais du mieux que je pouvais.

Je n'entendis pas mon père demander à Edward de partir, la seul chose que j'entendis c'est la porte d'entrée que mon père avait claqué violemment. Je montai dans ma chambre tel un zombi, me passant et me repassant cette scène en boucle.

Je m'effondrai dans mon lit, me mit en position fœtal à ce moment là, mes larmes sortirent. Je pleurais silencieusement, mais je pleurais. Je sentis un courant d'air froid, puis des bras s'enroulaient autours de moi. J'entendis sa voix douce me répéter sans cesse des mots doux, apaisants. Et je me suis endormie dans mes larmes.

**\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/**

Au matin, il était là, je voyais à ses yeux qu'il était inquiet.

_- Je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas_, le rassurai-je d'une voix rauque.

_- Je suis désolée, j'ai entendu toutes ses pensée . Il est vraiment en colère contre moi, il m'en veut de t'avoir fait souffrir et moi aussi…_Ces yeux s'assombrirent par la culpabilité et la douleur, cette douleur que je ne connaissais que trop bien._ J'y ai repensé c'est légitime qu'il m'en veuille mais …_

Je stoppai son monologue en plaçant mon doigt sur sa bouche.

_- Je t'aime. Mon vœu le plus cher est de vivre à tes cotés. _Ma voix avait repris son timbre normal et curieusement elle était sure, je voulais qu'il voit que ma réponse était voulue et surtout mesurée. _Et pour ça je souhaite que tu me transformes et que tu te marries avec moi. Tu m'a fait souffrir en partant, je ne peux pas te le cacher mais maintenant tu es là. Pour moi c'est le plus important. Et puis il n'a pas dit un non définitif ! Il veut être sur que tu es l'homme qu'il me faut._

_- Mais il veut savoir, il sait qu'il y a quelque chose de louche. J'ai entendu ses pensées._

_- Ca n'a pas d'importance. Je passerais ma vie avec toi qu'il le veuille ou non._

_- Mais tu préférais avoir sa bénédiction, non ?_

Ma voix se bloqua dans ma gorge. Je ne savais pas quoi dire, devais-je choisir entre lui et mon père ? J'avais déjà choisis ma vie : être un vampire et laisser partir ma famille et mes amis. Ce mariage était un signe d'adieu, rendre heureux ma famille une dernière fois. Mais si mon père s'y opposait, que faire ? Devais-je tout lui expliquer ? C'était dangereux, j'avais choisi cette vie, je suis restée au près d'Edward en connaissant les dangers. Mais mon père ? Il n'a pas décidé, je n'ai pas le droit de le mettre en danger. Il faudrait le faire changer d'avis sans devoir tout lui avouer. Je pensais que c'était la meilleur solution. Je tenais à mon père, je voulais sa bénédiction avant de partir loin de tout.

Je relevai la tête, et mes yeux rencontrèrent ses yeux topazes. Il attendait que je parle.

_- Je ne veux pas que mon père soit au courant de tout, mais je souhaite qu'il soit d'accord avec mes choix. Est-ce que…. Est-ce qu'il y a une solution pour que tu regagnes sa confiance ?_

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de mon amoureux. Il ne parla pas mais je compris : il ferait tout pour prouver à mon père qu'il était l'homme qu'il me fallait.

* * *

+ferme les rideaux, allume les lumières+ ( -- petit délire perso parfois ça me prend faut pas chercher à comprendre XD)

Et voila c'est fini !! Alors ça vous a plus ?? J'espere que oui !!

Bisouuuuus à tout(e)s

_Feu du Ciel_

Edit : plusieurs d'entre vous m'ont fait remarquer mes fautes de conjugaison, alors j'ai corrigé. Enfin j'espere sinon j'ai fait encore plus de fautes XD


	3. Chapitre 2

CouCou !!

J'ai quatre choses à dire :

la première : Je suis trop trop contente j'ai eu 7 reviews !! Merci beaucoup beaucoup !!

la deuxième : Plusieurs d'entre vous m'on fait la remarque de mes fautes de conjugaison. Je suis vraiment désolée!! En faite j'avais completement oublié que le passé simple existait -- bah oui je suis une scientifique !! (mouais bon c'est vrai c'est une escuse à deux balles..) mais je promet de faire des efforts ! En plus on m'a donné un "truc" pour différencier le passé simple et l'imparfait. Alors je l'ai utilisé mais je ne pense pas que ça sera (im)parfait (ouuuu le mauvais jeu de mot... désolée +se fait toute petite+) N'hésitez pas à me le dire si vous voyez des fautes récurentes, je veux apprendre !!

la troisième : Je poste en retard... je sais je suis une nouvelle fois désolée. Je vais pas blablater pendant des heures pour vous donner des escuses. Enfin juste pour dire que j'ai du passer le permis puis il y eut les résultats du bac et la fête des résultats, puis la japan expo (peut-être que certains connaient !) 'fin bref, voici la suite!

la quatrième : j'espere que ce chapitre vous plaira !

Et voila mon blabla c'est enfin fini XD maintenant c'est les réponses aux reviews !!

**Nyah-Cullen :** Merci d'être là tu es encore la première à m'avoir poster une review XD merci beaucoup beaucoup. J'espere que la suite va te plaire !

**Arya15 :** Merci pour ta review. C'est pas grave si tu n'as pas pu mettre une review au prologue. Je ne t'en veux pas. Et merci pour le cours de conjugaison et puis pour le petit "truc". J'ai corriger le chapitre avec mais j'ai l'impression que ça fait bizarre... M'enfin la conjugaison française est tourjours trees... zarbe...Tu me diras si c'est bon ou si il y a encore des fautes ! J'espere que la suite te plaira !

**ptitebella45 :** Contente que la fic te plaise. J'espere que la suite te plaira aussi. Merci pour ta review !

**Naikyy :** +lui saute au coup+ merci pour ta review !! Elle m'a fait trop plaisir. Mais comparer ma reaction de Charlie à celle de BD... C'est beaucoup je trouve. Mais ça m'a fait plaisir qu'elle te plaise. Je ne savais pas comment bien la tournée... et à la fin j'étais assez contente de moi. Et puis j'essaye de structuré le chapitre dans un ordre logique mais c'est dure !! Encore merci pour ta review. J'espere que la suite te plaira !

**Phanis :** Merci pour la leçon !! C'est vrai que moi et la conjugaison ça fait deux... J'ai recorriger ce chapitre et c'est vrai qu'il y avait beaucoup de fautes de conjugaison Oo Merci pour la leçon !! Et je suis contente que le début t'es plu j'espere que la suite aussi. J'ai envie de faire quelque d'original, de changer des autres fics. Mais ça va pas être facile... Je vais essayer, on verra si ça marche !!

**Alessia :** Merci pour ta review ! contente que ça te plaise !! J'espere que la suite te plaira aussi !

* * *

**Chapitre II**

Cela faisait donc une semaine qu'Edward faisait tout pour se faire accepter par mon père, lui montrer qu'il prend soin de moi, qu'il se soucie de moi... Alors que mon père restait toujours de marbre. Mais mon amoureux ne se décourageait pas et toute sa famille voulait nous aider.

En fait, ils voulaient surtout montrer qu'ils n'avaient pas de secret, qu'ils ne cachaient rien. Ils voulaient montrer l'image d'une famille unie, aimante, une famille normale quoi! Bon certes pas si normale que ça… Mais l'intention était là. Une fois, je suis même rentrée chez moi et j'ai trouvé Carlisle et Charlie en train de regarder un match de base-ball à la télé !

C'est pourquoi, aujourd'hui, Alice et Rosalie m'emmenaient faire les boutiques à Seattle. Je ne voulais pas y aller, mais mon père n'arrivait jamais à refuser quelque chose à Alice…

J'entrai dans la cuisine, pris mes céréales, mon lait dans le frigo et m'installai face à mon père qui ne daigna même pas lever les yeux vers moi, quoique je crus voir qu'il avait légèrement baisser son journal.

- _C'est aujourd'hui que tu vas faire du shopping avec Alice ?_

Mon père venait de me parler, j'ai tellement été surprise que ma cuillère tomba dans mon bol de céréales éclaboussant du lait sur la table.

- _Oui c'est aujourd'hui. On pars la journée à Seattle. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?_

- _Non, c'est bon. Amuses-toi bien._ Et il repartit dans son mutisme.

Je soupirai et décidai qu'il était temps d'aborder le sujet qui fâche. Je ne supportais plus son mutisme.

- _Papa, qu'est-ce qui te dérange vraiment en Edward ?_ Mon père tourna une page de son journal et resta dans son mutisme. C'est dans ces moments là, que j'aurais aimé être capable d'entendre ses pensées. _Papa. Papa s'il te plait… parle-moi qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour que tu acceptes cette décision ?_

_- Ecoute ma fille,_ Il soupira, c'était la première fois qu'il m'appelait « ma fille »,_ Il t'as fait souffrir et il est revenu il y a peine quelques mois qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'il ne repartira pas ?_

Un nœud se forma au niveau de mon estomac et ma gorge se serra.

- _Je le sais, c'est tout._

_- Je ne te laisserais pas faire la même erreur que moi._ Je fronçai les sourcils quel erreur ?_ Ta mère et moi vivions le parfait amour puis j'ai fait ma demande et elle est partie sans laisser de traces pendant des semaines. Elle ne m'avait pas répondu j'ai souffert pendant tout ce temps puis elle est revenue et m'a dit « oui ». Alors on s'est marié et on t'a eu. Tu étais, tu es notre trésor puis ta mère est repartie pour les raisons que tu connais. _Il s'arrêta, un éclair de douleur passa dans ses yeux chocolats, je pris conscience que je ressemblais plus à mon père que je ne le pensait. _Bref tout ça pour dire : On ne se marrie pas sur un coup de tête. C'est pour ça que je m'oppose à se mariage. Il t'a fait souffrir, et peut très bien partir après t'avoir épousée et fait tomber enceinte. Et comment tu ferais après avec un gosse à élever seule ?_

Je n'en revenais pas, mon père avait peur que je finisse avec un enfant à élever seule ?! Ce que justement ma mère avait dû vivre. Il ne voulait pas que je vive la même chose qu'elle. Je le comprenais mieux, mais elle n'était pas moi, et lui n'était pas Edward. C'était différent mais mon père ne semblait pas le comprendre.

- _Ca n'arrivera pas, Papa._

_- Comment peux-tu en être certaine ? _

_- Parce que…. _J'hésitais sur ce que je devais dire mais c'était pourtant la vérité. J'espérais qu'Edward ne m'en voudrait pas._ Il ne peut pas avoir d'enfant, Papa.._

Je pu clairement lire la surprise de mon père sur son visage et il avait l'air… rassuré ? Il avait peur que je tombe enceinte ?? Alors que je n'avais encore jamais….

Le téléphone sonnât coupant court à ma réflexion. Mon père partie décrocher. Je n'entendis rien et me replongeai dans mon déjeunée.

- _C'était Alice. Elle te demande de ne pas être en retard._

Je soupirai. Avec cette discussion, j'avais complètement oublié que j'allais à Seattle faire du shopping. Mon père me proposa de me déposer chez les Cullen et j'acceptai. Il ne dit pas un mot de tout le voyage même pas un sourire, il fulminait sans doute encore à cause du mariage… Il était en colère, je n'aimais pas le voir ainsi surtout quand c'était à cause de moi.

**\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/**

Cela faisait maintenant quatre heures qu'on faisait les boutiques. Mes pieds me faisaient souffrir, je voulais rentrer ou au moins qu'on se pose quelque part.

Mais Alice et Rosalie étaient intenables, elles allaient partout marchant avec entrain portant plein de sacs remplis jusqu'aux rebords de vêtements dont une partie m'était destinée. J'avais beau dire non, mes sœurs s'étaient mis en tête de me racheter des vêtements « décents » ( _- Ca fait deux ans qu'on te voit toujours avec les mêmes vêtements !_ me disait Rosalie ). Mais elles voulaient m'acheter des vêtements trop chers et trop marqués à mon goût.

Ou bien trop « osé », Alice avait flashé sur un dos nu noir, très jolie qui me plaisait aussi mais en l'essayant je me suis rendue compte que c'était un décolleté plongeant ! Impossible de mettre un truc pareil ! Vu ma malchance, j'aurais fini les seins à l'air avec ce… cette chose ! J'ai dû énormément insisté pour ne pas l'acheter, il était hors de question que je mettes un haut pareil ! Mais Rosalie et Alice pensaient le contraire : « - _Il te va super bien ! Avec une jupette noire ce serait super ! » _Mais j'avais finalement gagné, on avait reposé le haut.

Je m'empêtrai les pieds pour la quatrième fois en dix minutes, et pour la quatrième fois en dix minutes, Alice me rattrapa et Rosalie poussa un petit soupir d'exaspération. Je rassurai Alice :

- _Je vais bien, j'ai juste mal aux pieds. _C'était à ce moment là que mon estomac ronchonna, le rouge me monta aux joues, honteuse.

- _Allons nous poser quelque part, Edward nous tuerais si on te laissait mourir de faim !_ ria Alice

Elle choisi un petit restaurant dans la rue piétonne. Rosalie et Alice firent sensations en rentrant dans le petit restaurant, touts les regards se tournèrent vers elle. Je baissai la tête honteuse, j'avais l'impression d'être de trop à côté de ces deux mannequins… Je commandai un coca et un plat à la serveuse, mes deux amies ne prirent rien comme à leur habitude. Je fus servis rapidement et mangeait silencieusement.

- _Que vas-tu faire ?_ me demanda soudainement Rosalie après un long silence. Voyant mon air perdu, elle ajouta : _Je parle de ton mariage avec mon frère, tu vas te marier sans l'accord de ton père ?_

Je réfléchissais, je n'étais pas très proche de Rosalie mais cela me touchait qu'elle me parle même si je n'avais pas envie d'aborder le sujet.

- _Je ne sais pas… Mon père veut s'assurer qu'Edward est le « bon » et qu'il veillera sur moi. _

_- Ce qu'il fait déjà_, me dit Alice avec un sourire.

- _Oui ,c'est vrai. Mais…._

_- Pourquoi tiens-tu tant à avoir son accord ?_La voix de Rosalie claqua, sec._ Après tout, après tu vas vivre avec nous et ne plus les revoir. Alors pourquoi tiens-tu tant à ce mariage ? alors qu'au début tu ne voulais pas…_ La voix de Rosalie était doucereuse, je savais qu'elle n'était toujours pas d'accord avec mon choix. Même si maintenant elle m'acceptait dans la famille.

Alice jeta un regard en coin à sa sœur et parla vite et bas pour que je n'entende pas ce qu'elle disait. Mais vu l'air refrogné que pris Rosalie, ce n'était pas quelque chose de très plaisant. Puis je repartie dans mes pensées, réfléchissant à tout ça et aux paroles de Rosalie. Je continuais à manger, lentement je ne voulais pas repartir faire du shopping, je n'en avais plus du tout envie. Je voulais voir Edward, je voulais lui parler, être dans ses bras mais il était parti jusqu'à demain soir.

Je mis une bonne heure à manger mon plat. Rosalie était exaspérée par ma lenteur mais ne dit rien. Nous repartîmes faire les boutiques, pour mon plus grand bonheur on ne fis pas des boutiques de vêtements ! Alice m'entraîna dans une librairie. J'aimais les livres, sentir le cuir des couvertures me tira de mes pensées et je passai toute l'après-midi dans ses rayons à choisir les livres que j'allais acheter. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas lu et cela me manquait. Mais il n'y avait pas de libraire « convenable » à Port Angeles et encore moins à Forks.

Le voyage de retour se passa en silence.

Je dormis chez les Cullen. Ca faisait partie des demandes d'Alice envers mon père. Décidément il ne pouvait rien lui refuser ! Esmée me prépara un bon repas et prétextant que cette journée m'avait fatiguée, je partie tôt faire ma toilette et me coucher dans le lit d'Edward, enfin, notre lit puisque, lui, n'en avait pas besoin.

**\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/**

Je n'arrêtais pas de penser, je n'arrivais pas à trouver le repos. Je pestai contre moi-même j'aurai dû prendre mon lecteur et le CD de la berceuse. Cette musique avait le don de me faire tomber dans les bras de Morphée dès les premières notes. La mélodie, l'enchaînement des notes vidait mon esprit pour ensuite résonner dans ma tête et finir par m'endormir.

Je me retournai dans mon lit, mais dès que je fermai les yeux les paroles de Rosalie et celle de mon père me revenaient en mémoire. Je pensais aussi au mariage, à la demande d'Edward, demande qu'il m'avait faite, ici, à cette endroit même, dans cette chambre.

Je n'arrivais toujours pas à dormir, il était une heure du matin. Je soupirais et sachant que les vampires ne dormaient pas, je décidai de me lever et d'aller voir mon petit lutin, qui j'espérais, était dans sa chambre à l'étage d'en dessous.

Je mis mon pull et descendis les escaliers en essayant de ne pas tomber. C'est en bas des marches que je me rendis compte que je n'était jamais allée dans la chambre d'Alice et Jasper. Quatre portes se trouvaient devant moi, la première à droite était celle du bureau de Carlisle. Mais et les trois autres ? Je n'avais pas envie de me tromper. Je ne voulais pas tomber nez à nez avec Rosalie ou même rentrer dans la chambre des parents Cullen par mégarde. Je m'assis sur les marches et fronçai les sourcils essayant de me rappeler ma première visite ici et où Edward m'avait dit à quoi correspondait chaque porte.

Depuis deux ans, je venais dans cette maison assez souvent (pour ne pas dire tout le temps ! je souris à cette idée) mais à chaque fois je restais au rez-de-chaussée ou alors je montais directement avec mon amoureux au deuxième étage.

Je restai un bon moment assise sur cette marche, Alice avait le don de voir l'avenir non ? Alors pourquoi ne venait-elle pas me chercher ? Elle devait savoir que je voulais la voir. Je soupirai puis laissai tomber. Je me relevai doucement et commençai à monter les escaliers.

- _Tu as besoin de quelque chose, Bella ?_

Je sursautai. Mauvaise idée. Je ratai une marche et tombai en arrière. Des bras froids me rattrapèrent et me remirent sur mes pieds. Je levai la tête. C'était Carlisle, il avait l'air un peu inquiet, normale il était plus d'une heure du matin et je me trimballais en pyjama dans sa maison. Je rougis à cette idée, gênée.

- _Merci. Euh….. Je cherche Alice. Je suppose qu'elle est dans sa chambre mais euh…_

Je regardai tour à tour les trois portes « inconnues » puis baissai les yeux encore plus honteuse face à ma demande ridicule. Apparemment ce n'était pas le cas puisqu'un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Carlisle, il m'indiqua la deuxième porte à droite. Je m'approchai et frappai. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Alice me regarda surprise et… suspicieuse ?

- _Un problème, Bella ? Tu as l'air fatigué, tu devrais dormir._

- _Je n'y arrive pas_, murmurais-je, _J'avais envie de te parler._

Voyant ma détresse, elle m'invita à entrer. J'entrai doucement.

La chambre était un peu plus petite que celle d'Edward mais elle était quand même plus grande que mon salon ! Les murs étaient d'un blanc nacré, parterre la moquette était couleur chocolat. Une grande baie vitrée englobait tout le mur du fond. Sur ma gauche, se trouvait d'immenses portes de placard, je supposais que c'était là qu'Alice rangeait toutes ces affaires. Sur les portes étaient accrochés plusieurs photos de tailles différentes.

La majorité représentait Alice et Jasper dans différents lieux que je ne reconnaissais pas. Il y avait même des photos de différents mariages. Cela me surpris puis je me rappelai qu'étant immortels, les vampires pouvaient se marier plusieurs fois. Sur l'une d'elle, les mariés étaient sous une aurore boréal, sur une autre en pleine montagne ou encore devant une maison de campagne… Mais sur une majorité, Alice et Jasper se tenaient tout simplement cote à cote.

Sur tout un pan du placard se trouvait uniquement des photos de famille. L'une d'elle me fit sourire, Edward et Emmett immobilisaient Jasper pendant qu'Alice et Rosalie le coiffaient et le maquillaient. J'eu un peu de peine pour ce pauvre Jasper, comprenant sa douleur puisque moi-même j'avais plusieurs fois était « la poupée » de mes sœurs.

Sur le mur de droite se trouvait de grandes étagères avec des cases. Dans chacune d'elles se trouvaient des décorations, des bibelots de tous âges et d'origines différentes. Je supposai que c'était des souvenirs des lieux où ils avaient habités.

Sur ma droite, Alice s'était assise sur un canapé en velours couleur marron qui s'assortit avec la moquette chocolat. Je m'essayai à ses côtés et regardai devant moi. Une table basse vitré était installée sur un tapis puis derrière la grande baie vitrée.

Je restai estomaquer. Le paysage était magnifique. On avait vu sur le jardin de la demeure. Derrière, on voyait une forêt et une petit rivière. En arrière plan, de grandes montagnes se dressaient, majestueuses avec leurs cimes blanches tendant vers les cieux. Mais ce qui me frappa le plus, ce fut le ciel. Il n'y avait aucun nuage et on voyait les étoiles étincelées de mille feux.

J'étais hypnotisé par ses étoiles. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je restai là à les contempler briller. Ce fut Alice qui brisa le silence.

- _C'est magnifique, non ? Jasper et moi avions installé ce canapé ici pour pouvoir les voir toutes les nuits. Parce qu'on aime regarder les étoiles. Enfin… surtout lui,_ ria-t-elle. _Je souris aussi en imaginant Jasper, le grand ténébreux, regarder les étoiles toutes les nuits. Je soupirai. Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ?C'est rare que tu ne dormes pas la nuit…._

- _Je… Je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Je pensais au mariage, à…. à ma transformation et puis aux paroles de Rosalie_. Je la regardais, gênée. Elle avait froncé les sourcils. _Rosalie a raison. Avant je me fichais de ce mariage… Mais maintenant je ne sais pas pourquoi…._

_- Maintenant tu en as envie. Mais si tu as accepté c'est que tu le voulais, non ?_

- _Edward ne t'a pas dit ?_ Elle me regarda avec de grand yeux, puis se refrogna, elle ne devait pas être contente que quelque chose lui ait échappé. _C'est un compromis si j'acceptais de me marier, il… il me transformerais lui-même._

Un air de surprise passa sur son beau visage puis d'un coup elle sauta sur ses pieds et à travers toute la pièce, je crus qu'elle allait casser quelque chose à force d'aller aussi vite, trop vite pour mes pauvres yeux d'humains. Puis elle se calma et se rassit toute guillerette.

-_ Je suis contente. Je savais que tu voulais que ce soit lui mais j'ignorais que la condition était le mariage._ Elle se refrogna, penseuse puis soupira _Tu sais tu peux te marier même sans l'accord de ton père. Juste nous, si tu le désire._

- _Oui mais, pour moi, ce mariage c'est…._ C'est quoi ? Je ne le savais pas, pourquoi est-ce que j'y tenais tout d'un coup ? C'est vrai, j'avais été la première à prendre cela pour une mauvaise blague, puis comme un calvaire, puis comme un passage obligé vers ma vie future de vampire.

Alors la réponse me frappa de plein fouet. Elle était évidente. Ce mariage serai la dernière fois où je verrais ma famille, mes amis… Pour moi, ce serai un moyen de leur dire adieu. Ils ne me verraient plus et m'auraient vue une dernière fois, un jour de fête… Un jour de bonheur absolue ! Et… je les aurais vu une toute dernière fois…

Des larmes coulèrent de mes yeux. Je savais tout cela depuis que j'avais fait mon choix. Mais le dire, l'avouer à Alice me faisait pleinement prendre conscience de la vérité. Je ne les reverrais pas, plus jamais. Plus jamais je ne verrais mes amis du Lycée, je n'aurais plus Angela à mes cotés. Plus jamais je ne verrais mon père regarder le base-ball à la télé, plus jamais je ne verrais ma mère me sourire, rire devant ma maladresse ou même être tête en l'air et devoir tout lui rappeler. Plus jamais elle ne me prendra dans ses bras. Plus jamais je…

**_ Plus jamais…._**

Voila... C'est la fin du chapitre 2... J'espere qu'il vous a plu et si c'est pas le cas bah... dite pourquoi !

Bonnes Vacances à tous ! Bon Courage à ceux qui travaillent !

Bisouuuuuus

_Feu du Ciel_


	4. Chapitre 3

CouCou Tout le Monde !!

Me revoili, me revoila !! Vous allez bien? Vous passez de bonnes vacances??

Merci beaucoup beaucoup pour vos rewiev, elles me font très plaisir et me motive à écrire plus !

Mais je suis assez compliquer . J'aime quand y'a un "plan" dans le chapitre pour pas que ce soit n'importe quoi et puis surtout pas tout dire dès le début... Alors je mets du temps à écrire désolée...

Eh oui... En même temps je vous fait languir !! Je pose les bases de l'histoire pour mieux cerner les émotions des personnages et après... place à la vraie histoire. Mais je tiens a prévenir que mon histoire sera surtout accès sentiments et émotions (je pense). Bien sûr il y aura de l'action mais je veux dire que ce ne sera pas que ça!

Merci d'avoir lu mon p'tit blabla !! Et maintenant place aux réponses des rewievs (raaaaaaaah je sais jamais comment s'écrit ce mot... j'échange tout le temps le V et le W voir j'en met qu'un sur les deux... T.T)

**Arya15 :** Merci pour ta rewiev. C'est vrai? J'ai retenue la leçon? +toute contente+ C'est sûr que lire une fic où la première et troisième personne se mélangent ça doit être dérangeant... Mais je fais mon possible pour éviter cette faute même si je pense que certaines méchappent XD rah ! les vilaines ! . Contente que le chapitre précédent t'es plus, j'espere que celui là aussi ! Bonne Lecture !

**PtiteBella45 :** Merci d'avoir envoyer un message! T'as pas réussi à mettre une review? C'est bizarre ça... Dis moi si t'as encore ce pb j'essairais de le résoudre! L'idée que Bella se confie à Alice t'a plus? ouf... Je savais pas si on allait aimer... Moi j'aime bien la perspective que Bella se confie à sa soeur et qu'Alice ne sait pas forcement tout à l'avance. C'est pas drôle sinon... et puis personne n'est infaillible et encore moins le futur...( par ex, dans le chap précédent elle ne savait pas que Bella venait donc la conversation non plus! oula... C'est pas tres claire ce que je dis là...) Bonne Lecture et j'espere que ça va te plaire !

**Naikyy : **+lui saute dans les bras+ Je suis trop contente d'avoir une rewiev de toi !! Ca me fait trop trop plaisir !! C'est pas trop dure le boulot? En lisant ta rewieuv j'ai eu l'impression qu'on te demandait beaucoup !! BOn COurage Accroche toi !! Une phrase de ta rewiev m'a fait rire : "elle va pas anuler le mariage avec Edward? snif aréte sa me fais trop trop peur!" En fait c'était fait pour faire peur... et ... bon ok je te donne un indice : tu as à moitié raison. Maintenant débrouille-toi avec ça XD ouuuuuu Ca va te faire cojiter non? Je te conseil de pas torp cojiter parce que t'auras la réponse dans pas mal de temps... ce sera à la fin de la première partie de ma fic parce que je compte faire de partie : l'avant et l'après mariage. Raaaaaah ! Je t'en dis trop là !! Faut que j'arrête !! Sinon ton esprit va tout trouver !! Bisouuuuuus Bonne Lecture j'espere que ça te plaira!! et Porte toi bien !!

**mistougirl-cathyouchka : **Merci beaucoup beaucoup pour ta rewiev !! Elle m'a fait très plaisir ! T'inquiète pas je ne dirais pas à Phanis que tu as lu au lieu d'écrire XD (au passage : très jolie le chapite que tu as écrit !!) Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise. parce que j'aime beaucoup la tienne aussi. Alors ça me fait encore plus plaisir!! Je suis comme toi, j'aime ne pas savoir tout, tout de suite je préfére faire languir un peu!! C'est cruelle mais c'est tellement bon XD Tu dois connaitre ça non? Tu veux des indices sur ma fic ? hmmmmm... Disons que je vais te donner les même que Naikky. Qui sait? Peut-être qu'à vous deux vous trouverez !! Alors ma fic est séparé en deux parties l'avant et l'après mariage. Et au mariage il va se passer quelque chose... Quoi? Tu sauras plus tard !! :P Bonne Lecture ! J'espere que ce chapitre te plaira !

**

* * *

******

**Chapitre III**

J'ignore combien de temps, je restai là planter dans le canapé d'Alice.

Je pensais et je ne pensais pas.

Mon esprit était vide, je ne réfléchissais pas et pourtant en même temps, il était plein ; des souvenirs de mon passé me revenaient. Des souvenirs joyeux ou malheureux. Mon arrivée à Forks, ma première rencontre avec Edward, la première fois où j'ai rencontré les Cullen, mon père assit dans la cuisine en train de manger son repas, le départ des Cullen, ma douleur… et d'autres plus anciens : ma mère qui cherche partout son parka rose fushia, ma vie à Phoenix…

Tous ses souvenirs que je croyais perdus étaient bien là, présents dans ma tête. C'était maintenant alors que j'allais dire au revoir à cette vie, que je me rendis compte que j'y tenais peut-être plus que je ne le pensais, que j'étais attaché à toutes ces petites choses qui me faisaient vivre.

Je croyais ne rien perdre, que cette vie ne représentait plus grand chose pour moi. Je la laissais derrière moi pour embrasser une vie d'immortelle au près de l'homme de mes rêves. Mais maintenant…

Je ne savais plus.

**\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/**

L'astre jaune me réveilla le lendemain matin. On m'avait portée puisque j'étais dans la chambre d'Edward. Le soleil était en train de se lever, je ne le voyais qu'à moitié, caché derrière les montagnes. Je regardais le jour renaître, une nouvelle fois, infatigablement.

Les cimes blanches des monts se teintèrent en rouge, orange, jaune… puis les rayons pénétrèrent dans la chambre faisant danser la couette dorée de milles feux.

Les feux me faisaient penser à ses yeux dorés. Une mer d'or dans laquelle je me noyais à chaque fois que je croisais son regard sauvage, dangereux et pourtant remplis d'amour. Pour lui, pour cette amour, je ferais n'importe quoi.

J'avais douté mais maintenant j'en était pratiquement sure. Comme disait la maxime « la nuit porte conseil ». Et bien cette nuit m'avait portée conseil, je perdais ma vie d'avant, tous mes souvenirs mais j'en gagnais d'autres et surtout je gagnais son amour. J'étais prête à tout.

J'étais prête à quitter mon enveloppe de mortelle pour gagner celle d'être immortelle, de monstre buveur de sang. Pas parce que je désirais le pouvoir, la puissance mais parce que je le voulais lui. Je l'aimais et je ne voulais pas le perdre qu'elle que soit les sacrifices à faire.

J'en étais sure et pourtant… un doute demeurait en moi. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi doutais-je maintenant ?

Je sentis des bras froids s'enrouler autours de ma taille, son souffle frai sur mon cou puis enfin son odeur. Je l'humai. Je ne l'avais pas vu depuis deux jours et il me manquait. Je le voulais aujourd'hui, maintenant, pour toujours.

Je me retournai dans ses bras et me noyai dans ses yeux mordorés.

_- Bonjour_, Son doux ténor résonna à mes oreilles.

_- Bonjour, bien chassé ?_

_- Magnifique. Jasper a explosé le record d'Emmett,_ dit-il, hilare. _Il a tué plus de grizzly que lui en vingt-quatre heures._

Je rigolai imaginant la tête déconfite d'Emmett en voyant son frère le battre à son propre jeu.

J'appuyai ma tête contre le torse de mon amoureux. Heureuse de le voir et de pouvoir être dans ses bras glacés et protecteurs, et lui, fredonna ma berceuse.

Après quelques minutes, je me redressai :

_- Mais tu ne devais pas rentré ce soir ?_

_- Si, _rigola-t-il_, mais j'ai trop taper que le système d'Emmett et Jasper. Je n'arrêtais pas de parler du mariage et de toi._

Je souris mais j'étais contente de pouvoir le voir plutôt que prévu car ça signifiait que je ne serais pas le « jouet » d'Alice aujourd'hui. Mais une autre ombre au tableau se pointa. Lui, était heureux de ce mariage, comment lui avouer que j'avais des doutes, sans le blesser ?

Il me demanda, coupant court à mes pensées, comment c'était passé ma journée d'hier.

- _J'ai fait du shopping avec Alice et Rosalie. J'ai cru que j'allais mourir, elles m'ont traînée partout ! Mais j'ai pu aller dans une librairie…._

Mon estomac gonda, faiblement certes mais assez fort pour que l'ouïe extra-fine de mon vampire l'entende. Je relevai la tête doucement et vu son sourire, il l'avait entendu. Instantanément, je rougis, honteuse. Son rire parfait résonna dans toute la pièce.

_- J'aime vraiment ces rougeurs. Tu es magnifique. _Le rouge me monta encore plus aux joues. _Vraiment magnifique._

Il pencha la tête et m'embrassa, comme à chaque fois, je faillis tomber dans les pommes, je m'accrochais à lui, réclamant plus et… mon ventre gronda. Là, j'étais vraiment gênée et rouge pivoine. Décidément, il se manifestait toujours quand il ne fallait pas! Il rigola et me prit dans ses bras.

_- Et si on allait lui donner ce qu'il veut pour qu'il arrête de râler ?_ rigola-t-il.

Il me mit sur mes pieds. Je m'éclipsai quelques minutes dans la salle de bain pour prendre une petite douche et m'habiller. Edward leva les yeux au ciel. Les Cullen, et lui en particulier, me disaient de faire comme chez moi, mais je n'aimais pas me balader en pyjama dans cette grande maison comme si j'étais chez mon père.

Je mis un pantalon noir et un t-Shirt chocolat qui s'assortit à mes yeux comme me le fit remarquer mon Apollon en me voyant sortir de la salle de bain.

Il m'ouvrit la porte pour descendre dans la cuisine.

Dans la salle à manger, je croisai le reste de la famille en train de regarder la télévision.

_- Tu te lèves tôt aujourd'hui Bella ! _remarqua Emmett. _D'habitude tu es une vrai marmotte tu dors au moins jusqu'au milieu de la matinée !_

Je regardai l'heure sur la pendule, il était six heures du matin. Me réveiller à six heures du mat' un dimanche… La journée de shopping m'avait décidément rendue complètement folle…

Edward me dirigeait vers la cuisine, je le suivis avant que mon estomac ne se refasse remarquer, quel idée j'avais eu de ne quasiment rien mangé la veille… J'avais horreur de me faire remarquer, et être au milieu d'une famille de vampires à l'ouïe extra-fine avec un ventre qui grondait fort. Eh ben… On se faisait forcement remarquer….

Et une fois de plus, mon estomac gronda alors que j'arrivais à la porte de la cuisine. Edward eut un petit sourire en l'entendant et j'espérais que seul lui l'avait entendu. Mais vu comment Emmett était mort de rire complètement avachis dans le fauteuil, j'en déduis qu'ils avaient tous entendus…

Je sentis que le rouge me montait aux joues. Esmée m'appris avec un sourire qu'elle m'avait acheté de quoi déjeunée. Je me dirigeai rapidement dans la cuisine, sans un regard pour Emmett qui était toujours en train de se tenir les cotes à coté d'une Rosalie agacée par son hilarité.

**\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/**

Je mangeais lentement mes céréales dans mon bol de lait. Edward était appuyé décontracté contre le plan de travail, me regardant manger. Ses yeux étaient couleur dorée. Deux joyaux qui brillaient de mille feux au milieu d'un visage aux traits fins et raffinés. Sa peau était pâle comme d'habitude et ses cernes violettes soulignant ses yeux avaient presque disparu, sans doute parce qu'il avait manger il y a peu de temps.

Quand j'eu fini de manger, on rejoignit les autres dans la salle à manger. Emmett s'était calmé et était captivé par la télé. Je m'asseyai sur les genoux d'Edward pendant que lui, attrapa une couverture pour m'envelopper dedans.

Encore une fois, mon esprit vagabonda.

**\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/**

Je sorti de mes songes quand Alice se figea et que ses yeux se révulsèrent. Immédiatement, toute la famille se tourna vers elle, inquiets. Une vision, elle avait une vision mais une bonne ou une mauvaise ?

Quand elle retrouva son état normale, ses yeux étaient vides, elle avait l'air perdu. Je sentis Edward se raidir à coté de moi. Il avait dû lire les pensées de sa sœur, peut-être même la vision complète. Tournant mon visage vers lui, je remarquai que sa mâchoire était crispée. Que se passait-il ? Qu'avait vu Alice pour la mettre elle et lui dans un tel état ?

Ils s'échangèrent un coup d'œil (ou une pensée ?). Mais ils n'expliquèrent rien. Jasper, sans doute inquiet par les émotions de son aimée, posa la fameuse question que tous le monde attendait.

* * *

Et voilà !! Qu'est-ce qui va se passer ensuite? Eh eh vous saurez dans le prochain chapitre!! Bon dejà tout le monde sait quelle question pose Jasper! Mais qu'est-ce qu'a vu Alice?... Moi je sais nanananèreuh !!

Maintenant j'ai une petite question : je pars dimanche en vacances pendant deux semaines. Vous voulez que je poste le prochain chapitre quand je rentre ou samedi avant de partir?

Bonnes Vacances à ceux qui le sont ! Bon Courage à ceux qui bossent !

Portez-vous bien !

Bisouuuus à toutes !!

_Feu du Ciel_


	5. Chapitre 4

CouCou !

Vous m'avez toutes demander de poster avant que je parte en vacances alors voilà c'est fait Mais... s'il vous plait me frappez pas en le lisant !! Vous allez comprendre pourquoi dès les premières lignes... Tout le monde veut connaitre la visoin d'Alice... et je vous ai réservé une "petite surprise" dès le début du chapitre ! Mais ne me tuez pas SVP !!

Dasn ce chapitre, j'ai fait deux points de vue. Dites moi ce que vous pensez de celui d'Edward parce que je l'ai écrit en rapportant un souvenir et je ne sais pas si c'était une bonne idée ou pas. Et si c'est réussi.

Bon voila place aux réponses de rewievs !!

**tueuse-en-serie-joke :** Merci pour ta rewiev ! Je sais que c'était cruel de vous laisser sur une telle fin... Et je crois que ce j'ai fait dans ce chapitre est encore plus cruelle... Mais J'espere qu'il te plaira quant même ! Bonne Lecture !

**Sophia :** Merci pour ta rewiev !! Voila la suite avant que je parte !! J'espere qu'elle te plaira ! Bonne Lecture !

**Charliine-x** : Merci pour ta rewiev !! J'ai posté à cette heure-ci pour toi. Parce que tu m'a demandé avant 5h alors voilà! J'espere que la suite plaira! Bonne Lecture et Bonnes Vacances !

**naikyy : **raaaaaaaaaah t'as un pseudo trop compliquer à écrire T.T à chaque fois j'écris "Naikky" ou "Naiky" Je me plante tout le temps T.T Désolée si parfois je l'écorche. 'fin bref. Merci pour ta rewiev ! Tu as bien deviné la question de Jasper mais la réponse... Non ce n'est pas ce que tu as supposé mais tu peux encore essayer de chercher :P (tu vas comprendre en lisant XD je ris d'avance ! ) Tu es en vacance lundi ?? Ca veut dire qu'on va avoir la suite de ta fic? +toute contente+ Ce serait super!! même si moi je l'aurais en revenant dans deux semaines... :S Bonnes Vacances ! et Bonne Lecture !! J'espere que le chapiter va te plaire !

**Phanis : **Merci pour ta review ! Désolée je n'ai pas pu poster le chapitre avant que tu partes... Mais tu l'auras en revenant ! Tout le monde veut connaitre la vision d'Alice ? Hmmmm... oui je sais ! C'est pour ça qu'il y a une surprise dès les premières lignes... XD Je ris d'avance !! Bonne Lecture !! Et Bonnes Vacances !!

**

* * *

**

Chapitre IV

On était lundi, j'étais en cours de français et je m'ennuyais. Le prof radotait encore et toujours sur Roméo et Juliette, la fameuse pièce de Shakespeare. J'en avais marre, je la connaissais par cœur pour l'avoir étudié à Phœnix.

Je faisais tourné mon stylo dans mes doigts, agacée. Edward me cachait quelque chose depuis hier matin, je n'aimais pas ça.

J'avais passé tout mon dimanche avec lui. Et il m'avait raccompagnée chez moi le soir. Je l'avais tanné toute la journée pour savoir quelle était la vision d'Alice et savoir pourquoi ils avaient l'air anxieux. Mais à chaque fois, il me répondait avec un petit sourire rassurant _« Ne t'inquiète pas »_. Mots pour mots ce qu'Alice avait dit à Jasper, ce matin-là.

Je poussai un soupir que le professeur remarqua.

- _Miss Swan, au lieu de soupirer, lisez les répliques de Juliette dans la scène 4 de l'acte 1. Monsieur Newton faites Roméo._

Je retins un soupir. J'avais horreur de lire à voix haute surtout le théâtre où il faut mettre le ton . Et pire que tout, je devais lire des paroles amoureuses à Mike… Lui par contre, rayonnait… Il était fier d'avoir été choisi par le professeur pour jouer mon « Roméo », je ne pouvais pas tomber plus bas.

On se leva tous les deux, et on joua la scène devant tout le monde. Le pire était les indications scéniques, Roméo devait serrer Juliette dans ses bras. Beurk, je me suis retrouvée dans les bras de Mike… Lorsque je fus dans ses bras, je sentis ses mains dans mon dos descendre plus bas, trop bas. Je m'écartai de lui vivement, lui crachai la dernière réplique à la figure et partie m'assoire à ma place, énervée.

Il méritait une claque dans la figure mais la dernière fois que j'avais frappé quelqu'un, c'était Jacob et vu ma maladresse, j'aurais été capable de me recasser la main. Même si Mike n'était pas un loup-garou, il était musclé et solide.

Je soupirai une fois de plus, décidément aujourd'hui j'étais abonnée aux soupirs! Les soupirs… il y avait à Venise, un pont des soupirs. L'endroit où tous les prisonniers passaient pour ensuite aller à la potence.

Venise… La Ville des Amoureux… Je rêvais souvent d'y aller avec Edward.

Uuuups Mauvaise idée de penser à ça. Même si je rêvais d'aller dans cette ville, elle était en Italie. Et en Italie, il y avait les Volturis et si je les croisais, je mourrais sûrement. Même si, de toute façon, je désirais mourir, et renaître pour pouvoir passer une vie éternelle auprès d'Edward.

**\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/**

Quand la cloche sonna, je me dirigeai vers la sortie lorsque Mike me héla à l'autre bout de la classe. Encore une fois, je soupirai et le toisai du regard.

_- Je…. Euh…. J'ai bien aimé jouer Roméo avec toi,_ dit-il.

Je ne répondis pas. Je ne voulais pas le blesser en lui rappelant qu'il n'avait pas garder ses mains dans ses poches.

- _Oui, moi aussi_, mensonge bien sur. Mais tant pis. Je voulais qu'il me lâche et rejoindre Edward dans la cantine.

Il m'accompagna jusqu'à dans la cantine, je me servis à manger et partie vers les Cullen.

En marchant, je vis Edward assis à la table. Il avait l'air furieux et fusillait du regard quelqu'un dans mon dos. Je posai mon plateau et me retournai, Mike me regardait avec un air bizarre. Pensait-il à ce qu'il avait fait tout à l'heure ? Je fronçai les sourcils. Je ne voulais pas que cette mésaventure remonte aux oreilles d'Edward. Mais forcement cet idiot de Mike n'arrêtait pas d'y penser.

Je me tournai vers Edward. Ses yeux étaient noir de jais, il était très très en colère. Je m'assis et le regardai dans les yeux.

- _S'il te plait, arrêtes d'écouter aux portes Edward._ Un son rauque sorti de sa poitrine. Il grognais. J'eu un petit peu peur. _Edward ?_

- _Je hais Newton. J'ai envie de lui donner une bonne leçon…_ Il avait dit ça avec un sourire, ses dents étincelaient à la lumière. Je ne savais pas ce qu'Edward voulait dire par « bonne leçon » mais ça ne me plaisait pas.

_- Arrêtes, s'il te plait. Ca ne fait rien._ Je tendit la main et caressai son bras, suivant les veines blanches tracées sur sa peau de marbre. _S'il te plait…_

Il me regarda, ses yeux reprirent peu à peu leur teinte dorée. Je savais que le caresser le calmait. Il me fit un sourire, un petit. Mais assez grand pour me rassurer.

**Point de vue Edward.**

Je sentis des doigts chauds caresser mon bras. C'était Bella. Elle avait l'air suppliante, ses paroles aussi. J'inspirai un bon coup et me forçai à me calmer essayant d'oublier les pensées de Newton. Je lui souris. Ses traits s'adoucirent. Et elle commença à manger avec une main, l'autre restait sur mon bras.

Je me concentrai sur elle. Mais j'avais du mal à oublier les pensées de Newton. C'était comme si il les avait hurlés dans tout le réfectoire. Je savais qu'il était jaloux. Qu'il espérait que Bella me quitte pour aller vers lui. J'étais habitué à ses pensées même si elles m'énervaient.

Mais je ne supportais pas qu'il la touche. J'étais dans le couloir lorsque Bella jouait la scène avec lui. Et lorsque j'avais entendu ses pensées, tous ces fantasmes qui hurlaient dans sa tête quand ma Bella se retrouva dans ses bras. J'avais failli défoncer les portes pour l'arracher à ses griffes.

Et en plus, il avait osé descendre ses mains sur ses fesses. Ca avait été le geste de trop. J'avais eu une subite envie de le tuer, de lui faire peur. Le venin avait commencé à se répandre dans ma bouche, mon ventre avait fini par se nouer, à se tordre de douleur pour me dire qu'il avait faim. Faim de sang humain.

C'était à ce moment-là qu'Alice était apparu à l'autre bout du couloir. En la voyant, j'eue honte. Honte de moi. Honte de mes pensées. Honte de mes envies. Honte de ce que j'étais. Honte d'avoir été égoïste, de ne pas avoir envisager les conséquences de mon acte. Car oui, les conséquences auraient été désastreuses pour moi, pour ma famille, pour Bella…

Ma sœur était venue me chercher et m'avais emmené à la cantine, sans un mot, sans me juger. Elle avait du voir que je n'avais qu'une idée en tête : faire passer l'envie de Newton de toucher à ma fiancée.

Arrivé à la cantine, je m'étais assis à la même place que tous les jours. J'avais sentis Bella avant de l'avoir entendu. Son parfum floral… Je le reconnaîtrais entre mille. Il était le seul à avoir cette fragrance. Mais avec elle, était apparu Newton et ses pensées.

Bella ne l'avait pas explicitement engueuler pour son geste. Et maintenant il se faisait des illusions!

Lorsqu'elle s'était retournée vers lui en arrivant devant moi, Monsieur a cru qu'elle souhaitais le rejoindre et m'abandonner. Partant de là, son esprit a dérivé vers des pensées intimes de ma Bella…

J'étais habitué à ce genre de pensées car toutes les personnes de la gente masculine qui voyaient Rosalie, les avaient. Mais là, _là_, il s'agissait de pensées, de fantasmes sur ma Bella, sur _ma _fiancée.

J'avais alors entendu un grondement sourd, lourd et faible mais rageux : un avertissement. Mais je n'y avais pas prêté attention, restant focalisé sur mon ennemi. Ensuite j'ai entendu les paroles suppliantes, mêlée à une pointe de crainte? de Bella. Je m'étais alors rendu compte que le grondement sortait de ma poitrine. Je mettais mis à grogner par habitude.

L'habitude du prédateur effrayant sa proie, la mettant en garde. Et la proie, aujourd'hui, maintenant, c'était Newton.

* * *

Alors? Alors?! ALORS ? Vous en pensez quoi? Je sais, je sais. Deja vous allez me tuez parce qu'on ne connait toujours pas la visoin d'Alice... Mais j'aime faire du suspense !!

Et le changement de point de vue? J'espere que c'est pas trop le cafouillage... En tout cas je me suis amusée à l'écrire, à faire un Edward pas si fort qua ça face à son instinct de vampire.

Ah oui ! J'oubliais. Je n'ai jamais lu Roméo et Juliette (honte à moi) Et je ne crois pas que Roméo prenne Juliette dans ses bras à un moment de la pièce... Mais j'en avait besoin pour dans mon chapitre. ALors tout est inventé même le numéro de scene et d'acte. C'est pas trop gênant ?

Bon sur ce. Je vous laisse! Je pars deux semaines en vacances. Je posterais la suite dès que je reviendrais. Au plus tard je pense le dimanche (bon on va quand même garder une marge; on va dire lundi) et au plus tôt le vendredi.

Bonne Vacances à toutes !! Profitez du soleil (perso moi je préfére la neige et le froid...)

Bisouuuuus

_Feu du Ciel_


	6. Chapitre 5

CouCou tout le monde !!

Tout d'abors merci pour vos rewiev !! Elles m'ont fait très plaisir! J'ai pu les lire pendant les vacances mais malheuresement l'ordinateur du maeva était tellement vieux qu'il n'avait pas de connection USB . sinon j'aurais poster la suite. Je l'avais sur clef USB...

Bon 'fin bref voici quand même la suite !! J'espere qu'elle vous plaira surtout que là, _LA_, il se passe vraiment quelque chose. L'histoire va changer, l'intrigue commence... Ca ne va plus être "mignonnet" j'espere que ça vous plaira !!

Ch'tite réponse aux rewievs :

**Angelchinese :** Merci pour ta rewiev! Tu l'as posté pour le prologue mais je te réponds quand même dans ce chapitre :P J'espere que tu as lu la suite et qu'elle te plait ! Bonne Lecture !

**ptitebella45 :** Merci beaucoup pour ta rewiev !! Pour moi, Mike veut Bella donc ses pensées sont tournées vers elle alors je me sers de ça pour montrer un Edward pas si "humain" que ça. Voila j'espere que la suite te plaira ! Bonne Lecture !

**Beverley-Cullen :** Merci pour ta rewiev! Mais elle a beaucoup troté dans ma tête... Tu as déjà lue cette fic quelque part? Désolée ce n'est pas possible, je ne la poste que sur FF... Tu l'as peut-être confondue avec une autre! Sinon j'aimerais que tu me le dises si tu l'as vraiement vu quelque part STP. J'aimerais pas que quelqu'un me la pique. Merci d'avance! J'espere que la suite va te plaire. Y'a un peu plus d'action !!

**Naikkyy :** Raaaaaaaaaaaaah j'arrive toujours pas à l'écrire !!J'ai laissé la faute pour te la montrer XD Merci beaucoup pour ta rewiev !! Je l'ai adoré. En fait ce n'est pas un flash back, c'est Edward qui se rappelle ce qui s'est passé. Alors qu"un flash back se raconte de manière direct. Là, c'est une manière indirect. Oulalalala... C'est pas très clair désolée !! J'espere que ce chapitre va te plaire. Car l'intrigue commence dans ce chapitre !! Bonne Lecture _Naikyy_!! OUAAIIIISSSS !! j'ai réussi à l'écrire !!

**Ellora :** Merci beaucoup pour ta rewiev. J'espere que la suite va te plaire. Bonne LEcture !

**Phanis :** merci beaucoup pour ta rewiev. Oui je préfére la neige et le froif. Mais mon pseudo ne vient pas du chaud. J'aime aussi les orages et la foudre et la définition de "foudre" c'est "Feu du Ciel". Ca n'a pas de rapport avec la chaleur Tu as pu aller à Venise?? tu as trooooooooop de chance. j'y suis allée il y a 4 ans. C'était joli avec l'eau, les pirogues, les marchands de masques, la place St Mar... Alalalala... Le pont des soupirs est ce qui m'a le plus marqué mais c'est vrai qu'il est pas bien grand et pas très "touristique" mais j'aime beaucoup son histoire !! Bon revenons à ta rewiev : alors toi tu veux qu'Edward tue Mike?? Hmmmm... possible que ça arrive mais pas maintenant ! Voila j'espere que la suite te plaira ! Bonne Lecture !!

**Rosalie :** Merci pour ta rewiev. Je suis contente je rencontre enfin quelqu'un qui aime l'hiver comme moi En fin une fille (t'es bien une fille? +doute+) la majorité des filles préférent le soleil, la chaleur... J'espere que la suite te plaire. Bonne Lecture !

Merci pour toutes vos rewiev !!

* * *

**Chapitre V**

L'après-midi se passa sans incident. Je ne demandai pas à Edward qu'elles avaient été les pensées de Mike car vu son attitude, ça ne devait pas être du jolie… Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi jaloux. Bien sur, j'aimais le voir jaloux, le voir me « désirer », moi une fille complètement banale et inintéressante.

Mais jamais il n'avait grogné face à un humain. Les seuls fois où ce son lourd, rauque, dangereux sortait de sa gorge. C'était face aux vampires, pour les dissuader de s'en prendre à moi. Mais Mike ? il n'était pas un vampire, il ne possédait aucune caractéristique exceptionnelle, juste avec une pichenette Edward aurait pu le mettre à terre.

Je ne comprenais vraiment pas sa réaction, un peu trop exagéré à mon goût.

**\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/**

J'étais dans la Volvo, un de mes professeur était absent donc j'avais fini plus tôt. J'attendais Edward qui lui, était en cours de Math.

Je mis un CD dans le lecteur, basculai le siège en arrière. Sa voiture était confortable, plus que la mienne. Mais j'aimais mon vieux taco, il n'avançait pas beaucoup, faisait un bruit du tonnerre mais possédait un certain charme qui avait fait chavirer mon cœur au premier coup d'œil. Et puis….

Même si au début je l'ignorais, c'était Jacob qui l'avait réparé pour moi. Depuis cette voiture avait une valeur sentimentale, bien sur je ne l'avais pas dit à Edward. Il n'aurait rien dit mais je sais que ça lui aurait fait du mal. Il n'aimait pas Jacob, c'était dans sa nature.

J'avais longtemps essayer de les réconcilier mais il était impossible de réconcilier des ennemis-nés, et puis chacun était jaloux de l'autre. Double raison de ne pas s'aimer ! Je poussai un soupir, une fois de plus.

Je me demandais où était Jacob. Cela faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu, lui ou un autre Quileute. Je n'étais pas retournée à la Push depuis des semaines : la plage me manquait, je n'aimais pas me baigner. Mais j'aimais marcher le long de l'eau sur les galets, voir les vagues se fracasser inlassablement sur les rochers, sans faillir, sans faiblir une seule fois. Un peu comme Edward et Jacob, chacun combat l'autre inlassablement sans aucun répit.

Il y eut un mouvement près des arbres. Je sursautai et collai mon visage à la vitre. J'avais vu quelque chose. Une ombre qui se déplaçait rapidement, bondissante. Mais en regardant mieux, je ne vis rien. J'avais dû m'assoupir et rêver.

Pourtant un mauvais pressentiment me tiraillait, quelque chose allait arriver, quelque chose _approchait_.

Une ombre réapparue à l'autre bout du parking. Une seconde plus tard, elle disparue. La peur me cloua sur place. J'étais tétanisée, mes muscles étaient tendus, crispés. Je n'arrivais plus à bouger. Mes yeux ne quittaient plus l'endroit où était apparue cette ombre. Je ne l'avais pas rêver, j'en étais sure. Mon cœur battait la chamade, je l'entendais battre à mes oreilles.

Heureusement, la voiture était fermée à clé. Mais une faible portière n'arrêterait pas la force colossale d'un vampire. Et vu la vitesse à laquelle apparaissait et disparaissait cette ombre, ça ne pouvait être qu'un vampire…

Encore une fois, l'ombre apparut. Elle apparaissait de plus en plus près. Elle me faisait penser à un chasseur qui tapis dans l'ombre guettait sa proie puis se montrait petit à petit, lentement, progressivement comme si elle voulait jouer elle. Elle jouait avec moi. Moi qui était sa proie, son jouet…. son repas.

Elle insinuait la peur en moi, dans mes veines, dans mon sang. Une peur s'insinuait en moi, tel un serpent elle rampait dans mes entrailles. Une peur grandissante à chaque seconde, à chaque minute qui passait. Des secondes ou des minutes ? Je ne savais plus, j'avais perdu la notion du temps. L'ombre réapparut quelques voitures plus loin, elle se rapprochait de moi.

Elle était toujours plus près, toujours plus rapide, toujours plus grande…

Elle allait m'avoir, ma gorge se crispa. Elle disparut et réapparut pas très loin de la Volvo.

C'était fini.

Elle allait disparaître puis réapparaître près de la Volvo, près de moi. Il ne faudrait pas plus de quelques secondes à un vampire pour briser la portière et m'attraper. Alors je disparaîtrais, s'en serrais fini de moi.

Je fermai fortement mes yeux et attrapai mes oreilles avec mes mains. Je ne cherchai même pas à voir les yeux, le visage de mon agresseur. De toute façon, je n'aurais pas pu témoigner.

Un coup à la vitre. J'hurlai, et enfouis ma tête dans mes genoux.. J'eu une montée d'adrénaline, une envie folle de partir, de fuir. Mais à quoi bon ? Ma subite envie s'envola aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Je me tassai un peu plus sur moi-même.

C'était fini.

_- Bella ?_ J'allais mourir. Adieu Edward…._ Bella ?!_

J'ouvris les yeux brusquement. C'était son ténor, sa voix. Je me relevai doucement. Je le vis, il était là. Il était derrière la vitre, ses yeux trahissaient son inquiétude. Je déverrouillai la porte et me jetai dans ses bras.

J'haletais, j'étais en nage comme si j'avais couru un marathon entier ! La peur retomba petit à petit. Ses bras formèrent un bouclier protecteur autours de moi. J'étais en sécurité, à l'abri. J'humai son odeur, et me laissa aller contre son corps. Il ne broncha pas, au contraire, il resserrait son étreinte tendrement et chanta ma berceuse.

Je me calmais peu à peu. Peu à peu, je retrouvais mes facultés mentales, et tous mes muscles se détendaient. Je fermai les yeux.

On dû rester ainsi quelques minutes, il patienta le temps que je me calme sans me poser aucune question. Juste il était là. Je me détachai un peu de lui, lui faisant comprendre que j'allais mieux. Je jetai un coup d'œil anxieux derrière moi. Il le remarqua :

_- Ca va Bella ?_ Il était inquiet, cela se voyait sur son visage, dans ses gestes, dans le ton de sa voix.

_- Ca va…. _Ma voix était terne, encore crispée par la peur. _J'ai… J'ai eu peur. J'ai cru voir une ombre à plusieurs reprises qui se déplaçait vers moi. Elle était rapide. J'ai cru que… J'ai cru que…._

Des larmes coulèrent de mes yeux, mes épaules se secouèrent. Mon amoureux me pris dans ses bras, me dit des paroles rassurantes. Mais le contre coup arrivait. Les larmes n'arrêtaient pas de couler, mon corps subissait des soubresauts.

D'un coup je me sentis un peu mieux, je relevai la tête et vis que Jasper était là. Edward avait dû l'appeler. Il utilisait son pouvoir sur moi, je le remerciai d'un signe de tête. Il me le rendis.

J'enfuis ma tête dans le cou d'Edward, je ne voulais plus le lâcher, plus le quitter. Mes larmes continuaient de couler inlassablement sur mes joues. Je fermai les yeux, essayant de les arrêter, de reprendre le contrôle de moi-même. Je ne voulais pas qu'on me voit comme une petite fille faible et sans défense.

_- Il y a bien une odeur, mais on peut rien en tirer ni une piste ni un détail sur l'identité de son propriétaire. Elle est trop faible. _C'était la voix d'Emmett.

_-_ _Pardon Bella._ C'était Alice. _Je suis désolée, je n'ai rien vu venir. Pardon, pardon. Par ma faute tu aurais pu…._

_- Ce n'est pas grave. Tu ne peux pas tout prévoir. Et puis j'ai eu une grosse frayeur c'est tout. Je ne suis même pas blesser !_

Je lui fis un faible sourire qu'elle me rendit, hésitante. Je savais qu'elle n'aimait pas que quelque chose lui échappe surtout quand il s'agissait de la vie de quelqu'un.

Je baissai la tête. En moi, cet étrange pressentiment ne m'avait toujours pas quitter. Quelque chose se tramait dans l'ombre, quelque chose _arrivait_. Je le _sentais_.

* * *

J'espere que la suite vous a plu! et que vous vous posez pleins de questions !! Parce que c'est le but que je recherche! Moi méchante ? nooooon XD

Bon voila, alors je repars en vacances une semaine c'était pas prévue je prends 3 semaines de vac au lieu de 2, désolée. Donc vous aurez la suite samedi soir en rentrant si j'ai le courage sinon dimanche (prochain bien sur...) je pars dimanche-ci.

Merci d'avoir lu !! Bonnes Vacances!! Portez vous bien !!

Bisouuuuus

_Feu du Ciel_


	7. Chapter 6

Coucou !!

Je suis dé-so-lée. Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas poster. Je suis vraiment, vraiment, désolée...

Mais je suis rentré en Math Sup et bah... pour ceux qui savent ce que c'est pas besoin de faire un dessin... Entre le boulot, les difficultés, les baisses de morale, les crises d'angoisse... J'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps... mais aujourd'hui j'ai envie de recommencer d'écrire. Alors je reprends ma ch'tite fic. Pour me détendre entre deux exos XD Je ne garantis pas que je pourrais poster souvent. Mais je vais essayer ! J'ai un peu d'avance dans les chapitres alors je vais faire ce que je peux !! Voila... j'espere que cette pause forcée ne vous dissuadera pas de me lire...

Je vous remercie pour toutes vos review !! Elles m'ont fait plaisir!

J'y réponds d'habitude. Je ne le ferais pas dans ce chapitre. Pas que je manque de temps, mais c'est que comme beaucoup datent de plusieurs mois, je trouve inadapté d'y répondre maintenant.

Résumer des chapitres précédants

Charlie refuse donner sa bénédiction pour le mariage de Bella et Edward. Il veut être sur que lui et sa famille ne l'abandonneront pas une seconde fois. Pour cela, les Cullen veulent se refaire accpeter par Charlie. Rosalie, Alice et Bella vont faire du shopping. Le soir, Bella n'arrive pas à dormir suite à certaines répliques de Rosalie et ses doutes. Elle part voir Alice. Ses doutes demeurent. Le lendemain, Alice a une vision, Edward la voit. Mais ni lui ni elle n'en parle. En cours Bella joue Juliette avec Mike comme Roméo. Celui-ci se fait des idées sur Bella (il est toujours amoureux !) Edward "pete un cable intérieurement" Il est en colere contre Mike et a l'envie de faire de lui sa proie. Mais il a ensuite honte de lui même et se calme pour Bella. Bella, ayant finir les cours plus tot, est dans la voiture d'Edward. Une ombre surgit à plusieurs reprises, elle est paniquée pensant que c'est un vampire. les Cullen arrive mais l'Ombre est deja parti. Et l'odeur est trop faible pour permettre aux Cullen de la tracer.

Voila j'espere que ça permettra à certain de se remémorrer le début ^^

Bonne Lecture ! Et n'oubliez pas de donner votre avis ;) J'accepte toutes les critoques constructives !

* * *

** Chapitre VI**

Edward me raccompagna jusqu'à chez moi. Le week-end étant fini je n'avais pas le droit d'aller chez lui : ordre de mon père. Je ne pouvais pas le voir les soirs de semaine : je devais travailler à cause de l'approche du bac qui était dans quelques semaines.

Mais même si je ne passais pas mes soirées avec Edward, il passait au moins mes nuits avec moi. Même si, bien sur, mon père n'était pas au courant !

Edward me lassa sur le pas de la porte. Quand il parti, je senti un vide en moi. Je me sentais en sécurité avec lui et puis il y avait toujours ce pressentiment… et puis cette ombre qui était apparue. Mon amoureux m'avait assurée qu'il ne m'arriverait rien cette nuit.

Il serait avec moi dans la chambre. Et puis Emmett et Jasper s'étaient portés volontaires pour faire la garde dehors. Bien sur, je n'avais pas besoin de Nounou mais si cette ombre était réellement un vampire, qu'est-ce qu'une misérable humaine comme moi pouvait faire contre elle ?

C'est pourquoi Edward était parti avec le reste de sa famille inspecter les alentours du lycée au cas où, en prévention. Pendant qu'Esmée et Rosalie veillaient sur moi à l'abri des regards dans les bois.

J'aurais voulu que ce soit Edward qui reste avec moi. Mais il était le plus rapide de sa famille et il pouvait détecter les pensées de l'Ombre alors il était plus utile au près des autres, à chercher.

Je poussai un soupir, je m'inquiétais. Ils étaient tous forts, je le savais. Mais pas invincibles. J'espérais que si il y avait un combat, aucun ne serai blessé ou pire… Je ne me le pardonnerais jamais si l'un d'entre eux venait à mourir par ma faute.

Je levai la tête de mon annabac et le fermai d'un coup sec. Ca ne servait à rien, j'avais l'esprit trop embué, trop inquiet pour pouvoir me concentrer.

Je descendis d'un étage. Je mis du temps à faire le souper. Je prenais mon temps pour m'occuper l'esprit. Je préparais le repas préféré de Charlie : des escalopes à la crème. Je pris tout mon temps pour faire la crème. Je voulais la faire à ma façon : pas trop ordinaire, mais pas trop original non plus comme l'aimait Charlie.

En fait, cela me vidait l'esprit. Malaxer la farine, faire dorer la viande… Je me concentrais un maximum et mon angoisse, mes questions disparaissaient pour un temps. Je mis deux bonnes heures à faire le repas. J'étais contente : au moins je n'avais pas angoisser pour rien pendant tout ce temps.

Mais quand je terminai le repas, mon mauvais pressentiment revint au galop

Je regardai la pendule, il était sept heures. Charlie aurait dû revenir depuis longtemps. Peut-être avait-il eu une mission au dernier moment ? Mais il aurait pu prévenir quand même… Je poussai un soupir et me mit devant la télé. Essayant d'oublier ce nœud à l'estomac, ce pressentiment qui montait au fur et à mesure que les minutes passaient.

**\\\///\\\///\\\//\\\///\\\///\\\//\\\///\\\///\\\//\\\///\\\///**

Ou plutôt des heures… Il était dix heures. J'étais dans la cuisine assise sur ma chaise. J'avais posé la table et maintenu le repas au chaud. Et j'attendais Charlie depuis maintenant plusieurs heures… Je commençais vraiment à m'inquiéter.

Charlie m'aurait prévenu s'il avait eu autant de retard. Et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose ? Et cette Ombre ? Les Cullen l'avaient-ils retrouvé ? Et eux ? Que devenaient-ils ? Autant de questions sans réponses…. Edward m'avait promis d'être là cette nuit. Où était-il ? Mon cœur se serra : était-il blessé ?

Je posai ma tête dans mes bras, recroquevillée sur moi-même. J'avais peur, jamais je n'avais eu un tel sentiment, un tel pressentiment. Même quand James m'avait traqué jusqu'à Phœnix ou quand Laurent avait failli m'attaquer dans la clairière un an auparavant. J'avais eu peur, certes. Mais pas autant.

Là, la peur me tiraillait, j'avais mal. Je voulais que cela cesse. Je voulais que mon père rentre, que les Cullen soient chez eux. Que cette Ombre ne soit pas apparue, de ne pas avoir ce pressentiment…

J'ignore combien de temps passa. Mais la sonnette de la porte me sorti de mes pensées sombres. Je relevai la tête vivement. Il faisait noire dans la cuisine, le soleil était couché. Je me levai, espérant intérieurement que ce serait Charlie.

Je ne fis pas attention au fait que si c'était Charlie, il n'aurait pas sonné pour rentrer chez lui. Au moment où j'allais ouvrir la porte, je pris peur. Et si c'était l'Ombre ? Ma main tremblait et était suspendu à quelques centimètres de la poignée. J'avais peur…

Soudain un éclair me frappa. Ca ne pouvait pas être l'Ombre, Esmée et Rosalie montaient la garde dans la forêt ! Décidée mais pas rassurée, je posai ma main sur la poignée et ouvrit la porte d'un coup sec. Je tombai nez à nez avec un corps de marbre. Un vampire…

Je levai la tête doucement, très doucement et tombai sur des yeux dorées qui me regardaient avec inquiétude. Je le reconnue tout de suite et me jetai dans ses bras.

J'étais une parfaite idiote ! Pourquoi n'avais-je pas reconnu le corps marmoréen, parfait de mon compagnon ? Je restai dans ses bras.

_- Bella, ça va ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu trembles comme une feuille… _

Son ténor avait des notes d'inquiétude. Oui, je tremblais. Mes dents claquaient. J'avais trop d'émotions fortes depuis quelques heures.

- _Ca va…. Je m'inquiétais. Je n'avais aucune nouvelle de vous alors…_

_- Ne t'inquiète pas. Personne n'est blessée. Je t'assure. Nous avons essayé de trouver le vampire, mais on n'a pas réussi. On a pourtant passé la forêt au peigne fin ! Mais son odeur était partout et en même temps nul part… C'était étrange et déroutant…._ Je le vis froncer les sourcils et le nez.

_- Du moment que tout le monde va bien, ça m'est égal…_

_- Bella ! _tonna-t-il. _Ne me dis pas que tu as angoissé pour nous, mais pas pour toi ?_ Je baissai la tête, honteuse. _T'es pas croyable, _soupira-t-il.

Je me collai un peu plus contre lui. Il était là. Quoiqu'il arrive s'il était là, alors tout allait bien… Même si cette Ombre était dans la forêt et me guettait, Edward était au près de moi.

_- Charlie n'est pas rentré ?_ _Je ne le sens pas._ Je secouai la tête négativement. _Tu as appelé le commissariat ?_

Je me détachai d'Edward, pourquoi n'y avais-je pas pensé ? et mes pas me portèrent devant le téléphone. Je composai le numéro d'une main tremblante.

_- Allô ?_

_- Bonjour. Je suis Bella Swan, la fille de Charlie. Est-ce qu'il est là ?_

_- Charlie ? Bien sur que non. Il est parti il y a des heures ! _

Ma voix se noua, mon estomac se retourna. Parti depuis des heures ? Ce n'était pas possible !

_- Et… il a dit quelque chose avant de partir ? Une course à faire ?_

- _Non… Non pas que je sache…_ Silence._ Ah si ! Il a dit qu'il avait reçu un appel, un villageois a dit avoir vu loup rodé dans la forêt, près du lac. Charlie est allé vérifier, une mission de routine. Il n'y a pas de loup la-bas, que des chiens errants._

Je n'écoutais déjà plus. Forêt. Le seul et unique mot que j'avais retenu. Forêt. Là, où rodait l'Ombre. Je raccrochai le combiné sans dire au revoir et me tournai vers Edward. Son visage était décomposé, mais il se reprit et afficha un air rassurant.

_- Emmène -moi._

_- Bella…. Il ne peut rien lui arriver, Alice l'aurait vu._

_- Emmène-moi. _J'étais incapable de dire autre chose. Dans ma tête tout s'entrechoquait : Forêt, Ombre, loup, vampire, Charlie… Proie… Je me jeta dans les bras d'Edward.

_- Bella. Si il lui était arrivé quelque chose, Alice l'aurait vu. _Il me caressait la tête avec sa main, me rassurant doucement.

Mais j'étais hypnotisée. Je devais y aller ! J'avais un mauvais pressentiment depuis des heures. Et depuis quelques minutes, il était à propos de Charlie. Je voulais qu'il m'emmène. Je parlai :

_- Alice n'avait pas vu l'Ombre cette après midi…_ Je le sentis se raidir. Il y avait une faille dans son argument et je l'avais trouvée. _S'il te plait emmène-moi _Je le regardais dans les yeux, essayant de le faire plier.

Esmée et Rosalie arrivèrent. J'ouvris la bouche mais Edward me coupa.

- _Si quelqu'un t'emmène, c'est moi, _gronda-t-il. Il fusillait sa mère du regard. Elle, elle voulait m'emmener. Sa gentillesse et sa bonté se voyaient sur son visage. En entendant les paroles de son fils, elle sourit.

**\\\///\\\///\\\//\\\///\\\///\\\//\\\///\\\///\\\//\\\///\\\///**

J'ignorais depuis combien de temps on se déplaçait. Edward se déplaçait rapidement. Je sentais tout ses muscles se tendrent et se détendrent pour le faire courir aussi vite. Je ne distinguais plus les feuilles des arbres, c'était de grandes traînées vertes. Mes pauvres yeux d'humain n'étaient pas habitués à cette vitesse, j'avais l'impression d'être aveugle.

Edward bondissait, j'enfonçai ma tête dans sa chevelure pour respirer son odeur capiteuse à plein poumons. Mais rien n'y faisait ce pressentiment me tiraillait, encore et toujours, encore plus fort. Enfin, je vis des étincelles.

Le lac reflétait la lumière des étoiles et de la lune. J'aimais ce lac, c'était la-bas que Charlie m'emmenait pêcher quand j'étais petite, c'était également dans ce lac qu'il m'avait appris à nager. Pour moi, ce lac était un endroit emplis de souvenir heureux mais aujourd'hui, j'eu peur que cela change.

Edward me déposa au bord de l'eau. Je l'interrogeai des yeux.

_- Il n'est pas là, je n'entends pas ses pensées._

_- S'il te plait, _le suppliai-je, _fais un effort, je t'en supplie._

Il me regardait, je n'arrivais pas à comprendre ses traits mais il ferma tout de même les yeux, sans doute pour se concentrer. J'attendis quelques secondes qui me parurent interminable, mon angoisse grandissait. Je ne tenais plus en place. Je regardais partout espérant voir Charlie débarquer à tout moment. Bien entendu ça ne servait à rien, les sens des vampires l'auraient senti arriver bien avant que je le vois, mais j'espérais quand même.

Enfin, mon amoureux rouvrait les yeux. Il secoua la tête de gauche à droite. La peur remonta d'un cran. Ce n'était pas possible… Ou alors il était déjà rentrer ? On se serait croisé ? Non… Edward l'aurait senti, le chemin qu'il a pris était près de la route.

Je regardais le lac miroité sous l'assaut de la lumière des étoiles et de la lune. Il était magnifique, l'eau ondulait et brillait. Un chemin nacré, lumineux était en son centre. La Lune semblait tracer un chemin entre elle et nous. Soudain, les ondes liquides s'animèrent, un vent froid se leva. Je sentis Edward tressaillir.

Je me tournai vers lui. Il était tendu, pourquoi ? Un coup d'œil à Esmée et Rosalie m'appris qu'elles aussi étaient tendus. Soudain, une odeur m'assaillit. Un mélange de sel et de rouille. J'eu un haut de cœur. Du sang. C'était l'odeur du sang. J'eu un autre haut de cœur. Charlie !

Je me tournai vers le point d'origine du vent. Je voulais savoir ce qui se passait, l'odeur était faible mais assez forte pour ériger une barrière invisible qui m'empêcher d'y aller. Pourtant mon pied s'avança. L'un derrière l'autre, l'un après l'autre. Mes pieds, mes jambes s'animèrent pour me diriger vers la source. Edward me rattrapa par le poignet. Je ne le regardais même pas. Mon regard uniquement diriger vers la forêt, les arbres, ils paraissaient immenses, menaçants : on aurait dit des sentinelles, des gardiens d'un fardeau.

Sans me retourner, je dis :

_- Je dois y aller. Lâche-moi Edward._

_- Non. _Un simple non. Un mot tout simple tout petit mais qui marquait un refus immense.

_- Je dois y aller_, insistais-je. Je me retournai, le regardai dans les yeux. Essayant de lui faire comprendre mes sentiments, j'avais besoin d'y aller, de savoir. Et puis ça se trouve c'était quelqu'un d'autre ou même juste un animal ! Mon amoureux me regarda dans les yeux cherchant une faille dans ma volonté, il soupira et fis un pas vers moi.

_- Alors je viens._

_- Non, _dis-je, _L'odeur du sang est…_

- _Bella ! Je ne te laisserais pas y aller seule ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je sais me contrôler non ? Toi, je ne t'ai jamais fait de mal ? Alors ne doute pas de moi._

Je ne doutais pas de lui bien sûr que non. Moi plus que quiconque je savais qu'il était fort. Et vu son regard dur, il ne me laisserait pas y aller seule quoi que je dise. Une boule se forma dans ma gorge, il était vraiment adorable. Il était près à tout, pour ne pas me laisser seule, même affronter l'odeur du sang et par la même occasion, ses instincts, la bête assoiffée de sang, qui logeait en lui. J'hochai la tête.

Nous partîmes tous les deux vers les arbres. Esmée et Rosalie avaient disparue.

J'écartai les branches de mes mains. Je marchais me laissant guider par mon odorat et l'odeur du sang. C'était risible moi la pauvre humaine je traquais l'odeur du sang… Je me retins de rire quand même, je ne voulais pas qu'Edward le prenne mal ! Il marchait derrière moi, caler sur ma vitesse d'escargot.

Au fur et à mesure que l'odeur s'intensifiait, une boule se forma dans mon estomac. Pas que je veuille vomir ! Mais surtout par peur, la peur de voir ce que je vais trouver. La peur de voir mon père. Non, je ne devais pas penser à ça ! Ca devait être le loup que mon père devait tuer. Il était un excellent chasseur, il l'aurait tuer sans difficulté. Oui… mais si ce n'était pas un vrai loup ?

Soudain, l'odeur se fit beaucoup plus forte. J'entendis Edward prendre une grande inspiration puis couper sa respiration. J'aimerais bien faire comme lui ! Pour pouvoir calmer mes nausées.

Au détour d'un arbre, je le vis. L'être qui était à l'origine de cette odeur de rouille et de sel…

* * *

Tadam !! Voila c'est la fin du chapitre !!!

Merci d'avoir lu. J'attends voter avis vac impatience !!

Bisouuuuuus

_-- Feu du Ciel --_


	8. Chapter 7

Coucou !!

Voici la suite^^ J'espere qu'elle vous plaira. Mais âme (les plus) sensible s'abstenir... enfin juste pour les quatre premiers paragraphes. Le reste ça va^^

**Nienna-lo :** Merci pr ta review elle m'a fait tres plaisir !! J'espere que la suite te plaira !!! Bonne LEcture!

**VampNinis :** Merci bcp !! Ne me tue pas à la fin du chapitre, s'il te plééééé... pcq le suspens continue !!!!

Bonne LEcture à tous !! N'hésitez pas à donner vos avis !!

* * *

**Chapitre VII**

Au détour d'un arbre, je le vis. L'être qui était à l'origine de cette odeur de rouille et de sel…

Il était là, allongé sur le dos, baignant dans son sang. L'odeur était insoutenable, la vue était insoutenable. Et à coté un immense loup trônait en train de… je n'arrivais pas à y croire ce n'était pas possible. En nous voyant l'immense loup décampa mais je m'en fichais. Mes yeux était rivés vers cet être : Mon père…. Oui, c'était bien mon Papa… Je ne voyais pas son visage, mais je sentais dans tout mon corps que c'était lui.

Je m'élançai vers lui mais deux bras puissants m'en empêchèrent. Je voulais aller le voir, il était là à quelques mètres ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait…

Son corps était en lambeau, sa peau avait disparue par endroit et à d'autre, elle avait été dépecée et pendait. Son bras droit avait été arraché et trônait un peu plus loin à coté de son fusil de chasse. Je voyais son corps, je savais que c'était mon père mais je ne le reconnaissais plus. Sa peau était blanche et maculé de rouge, on aurait dit de la peinture. J'aurais aimé que ce soit une blague, que d'un coup il se lève avec un grand sourire aux lèvres en disant : _« poisson d'avril, Bells ! » _Mais… C'était trop réel, ce n'était pas une blague.

Le rouge était beaucoup trop sombre pour être de la peinture, et l'odeur… c'était impossible de copier une telle odeur… L'odeur si caractéristique de ce liquide précieux qui nous fait vivre.

Soudain, un souffle se fit entendre. Je relevai la tête, j'étais sûre que cela venait de mon père. Je voulue vérifier mais ses bras forts me maintenaient toujours en place. Pourquoi ne comprenait-il pas ? Je voulais le voir ! Tout mon être, tout mes sens, mon corps réclamaient mon père, une étreinte. Juste une…

- _Non, Bella_

Non ? Pourquoi non ? Je ne comprenais pas, je ne voulais pas comprendre ! C'était mon père, mon Papa. Je devais le voir ! Je me débattue contre cette force qui me retenait contre mon grès. Je ne gagnerai pas, je le savais mais malgré tout je continuai. Je jouais de mes pieds et de mes mains. Je voulais, je devais ! voir mon papa… juste une fois…

Une main se posa sur mon épaule, elle était froide. J'arrêtai de bouger. Juste ce geste avait sufi à ma calmer. Je levai les yeux et je vis Carlisle. Plus loin à une distance raisonnable se trouvaient Emmett et Jasper. Je remerciai Jasper d'un signe de tête, il m'était impossible de parler. Les deux vampires me regardèrent dans les yeux puis partirent, leurs yeux étaient noirs de jais, l'odeur du sang devait être trop forte pour eux. Je ne leurs en voulais pas de partir, je comprenais.

Je regardai Carlisle, les yeux implorants. Il dû sentir ma détresse. Il s'avança au près du corps avec sa mallette, puis s'agenouilla. Une seconde fois, j'entendis un souffle et le ventre de mon père se gonfla. Je regardai Carlisle, absorbé par les blessures de mon père. Je me retournai vers Edward, car c'était bien ses bras qui me maintenaient en place.

L'air de son visage était.. asymétrique. Tous ses traits montraient son inquiétude, mais ses yeux…. Ils étaient complètement noirs. La mer d'or que je connaissais avait disparue pour laisser place à une nuit noire sans étoiles. J'avouai quant cette instant, ses yeux me faisaient peur. Mais si pour m'approcher de mon père, je devais les combattre alors je le ferrai.

Soudain, un bruit se fit entendre. C'était le souffle de mon père, mais… il n'était pas comme les deux autres. Celui là était plus… désespéré. Je me retournai vivement, la tête me tournai. Je l'ignorai. Mes yeux, une partie de mon cerveau était fixée sur mon Papa. Sa tête oscilla vers moi. Je vis sa bouche bougée mais je n'entendis pas les mots qu'ils prononçaient.

Je sentis Edward se tendre dans mon dos, Carlisle leva les yeux vers nous ou plutôt vers mon amoureux puis il hocha la tête. Edward s'avança doucement ; moi j'étais toujours dans ses bras. Je ne savais pas pourquoi d'un coup, il avançait. Ca n'avait pas d'importance, j'approchais de mon père et pour moi, c'était important.

Edward parla, je ne l' écoutai pas subjuguée par le corps.

Au fur et à mesure qu'on approchait, l'odeur du sang devenait de plus en plus intense. La rouille et le sel se mêlaient avec plus d'intensité. J'avais l'impression que l'odeur dansait autours de moi, Edward se tendit. Pour lui, ça devait être horrible.

Ses muscles se contractaient, son corps se tendait. Je sentis son visage près de mon cou, son souffle frai conter ma nuque, sa bouche froide contre ma peau. Mon cœur rua. Que faisait Edward ?

_- Edward_

C'était la voix autoritaire de Carlisle. D'un coup, la tête de mon amoureux se retira de mon cou, mais ses bras restèrent autours de ma taille. Je sentis son souffle erratique. Je me souvins alors de ses yeux noirs… Il avait été tenté et avait failli perdre le contrôle…

Après quelques secondes, Edward se détacha de moi et me pris par la main.

- _Pardon,_ dit-il de son doux ténor sans me regarder.

Je ne lui en voulais pas, comment lui en vouloir ? C'était normale et compréhensif. Mais je ne pouvais pas le rassurer, je ne pouvais toujours pas parler.

On continua à avancer. Mon père était maintenant à mes pieds. La vue était… Il était salement amoché, des écorchures partout, de morceaux de peau pendaient, une partie des muscles avaient été arraché laissant les marques d'une blessure profonde. Les marques d'un loup… sauf que… ces marques étaient beaucoup, beaucoup trop grande pour un simple loup…

Son visage… Il était méconnaissable, tout une partie avait été arrachée. Un de ses yeux avait été crevé. Son crane… Par endroit, on voyait l'os lui-même. J'eu un haut de cœur. Ca ne pouvait pas être mon papa, ce n'était pas possible. Lui qui avait toujours un visage dur mais rieur, aujourd'hui il était complètement… envahi par la douleur.

Mon père ouvrit les yeux, sa voix était faible mais je l'entendis quand même. Il ne s'adressa pas à moi.

_- Edward… Je… S'il te plait, veille bien sur ma fille. Tu es un chic type. Je…_ Sa bouche se tordit de douleur, mes yeux ne quittèrent pas son visage. _Je sais ce que j'ai dit ce jour là, mais là tu vois… Cela fait des heures que j'attends. Et j'ai pensé. Je regrette. Tu as rendu Bella heureuse plus longtemps que tu ne l'as fait souffrir. Tu t'occupes bien d'elle. Je t'en remercie et te demande de continuer. Oui… Oui je te donne ma bénédiction. Tu as le droit, le devoir ! d'épouser ma fille. _

Il tourna sa tête vers moi, puis continua.

_- Sois heureuse. _J'ouvris la bouche. _Non… C'est inutile, le docteur Cullen ne peut pas me soigner. J'ai perdu trop de sang et puis… mes blessures sont trop graves. _

Je n'arrivais pas à y croire, mon père ce héros, abandonnait ? Il ne se battait plus pour vivre ? Au fond de moi, je savais qu'il avait raison et l'air de Carlisle le confirmait. Mais… je n'arrivais pas à le croire. Je voulais le dire, je voulais lui parler ! Mais pourquoi n'y arrivais-je pas ? J'avais perdu la commande, je ne savais plus parler…

Il repris de sa voix remplis de douleur.

_- Dis à Renée que je l'ai toujours aimée. Et toi… prends soin de toi. Je sais qu'Edward et toute sa famille prendront soin de toi et t'aideront à t'en sortir mais s'il te plait. Ne fais pas de bêtise. _Il s'arrêta. Il semblait hésiter. Se tournant vers Edward, il dit : _J'ai vu tout ce tu as fait, toi et ta famille, pour monter que tu es digne de ma fille. Mais je sais que tu as un secret, j'aimerais le connaître avant de partir. Je me doute que Bella le connaît et t'aime malgré ça, mais je souhaite savoir. _

Je m'attendais à ce qu'ils parlent, moi je ne pouvais plus parler. Mais aucun des Cullen présents ne dirent mot. Pourquoi ne disent-ils pas la vérité à Charlie ? De tout façon, il allait… NON ! Je ne voulais pas, je ne pouvais pas. Impossible…

Le visage de mon père se tordit de douleur.

_- Je t'aime Bells_

A ces mots, ses yeux s'illuminèrent. Ne pouvant rien faire d'autre, je souris. Un sourire triste mais un sourire quand même, celui d'une fille à un père. Peut-être le dernier sourire, le dernier cadeau d'adieu d'un enfant à son parent.

Mon père soupira et ferma les yeux.. Mon sourire disparue instantanément. Je me jeta à genoux, bizarrement aucun bras ne me retint. Mes mains sur son visage… Je ne le voyais pratiquement plus. Mes yeux s'étaient embués, ma vue était flou seul le visage meurtri de mon père apparaissait. Je tâtai son cou, à la recherche d'un pouls.

A ce moment, je trouva la commande de ma voix, ma voix se libéra.

- _Papa ? Papa ? PAPA ?!_

Je l'appelais sans relâche. De plus en plus en fort. Je m'égosillait la voix, et alors ? Mon papa… Ca ne pouvais pas être possible. C'était un cauchemar ! J'allais me réveiller d'une minute à l'autre.

Pourtant tout était trop réel. On me tira en arrière. Je me débattue, m'accrochant de toute mes forces au corps de mon père. Les larmes brouillaient ma vue, je ne cessais de le secouer en répétant « _Papa ! Papa !_ » Mais ses bras froids me ramenaient inlassablement vers l'arrière, inlassablement loin de mon père, fatalement vers la vie.

Je vis Carlisle poser sa veste sur le corps de mon père, sur son visage. Non ! Il devait arrêter ! Il n'était pas mort ! Il ne pouvait pas l'être ! Mon père avait combattu des brigands, des braconniers tous plus forts que les autres. Il ne pouvait pas avoir perdu face à un loup.

Impossible… Pas possible…

Mes pieds se décolèrent du sol, mes yeux, eux, restèrent bloqués sur le corps sans vie de mon papa.

On m'emmena, mes yeux rivés vers son corps, même quand il eut disparue. Mes yeux restaient rivés vers le même endroit et j'avais l'impression de continuer à le voir.

Je sentis qu'on me déposa sur le sol, l'odeur de sang avait disparu, l'air était humide. On était retourné près du lac. Je n'osai pas le regarder. J'enfouis ma tête dans mes bras et dans mes genoux.

Ce lac… Mon père y allait pêcher avec Billy.

Ce lac… Mon père m'y avait appris à nager.

Ce lac… Mon père m'y emmenait souvent en pique-nique.

Des souvenirs heureux sont rattachés à ce lac, des souvenirs heureux…

Ce lac… Mon papa était mort…

Ce lac n'était plus un endroit heureux pour moi, remplis de bons souvenirs. Non… C'était le lieu où mon papa était mort, ce lieu qu'il a foulé de son vivant en dernier. Ce lieu où on l'a tué. Oui… pour moi, maintenant, c'était un lac de malheur… de désespoir.

On me demanda comment j'allais je ne répondais pas. J'étais figée, incapable de parler, incapable de bouger. Juste capable de penser, de se souvenir.

Je répétais inlassablement « _c'était mon papa… c'était mon papa…_ »

Je levai des yeux vers Edward assis devant moi, il était inquiet. Ses yeux étaient de nouveaux mordorés. La couleur que je préférais…

Soudain un voile noir passa devant mes yeux. Je me sentis tomber dans l'inconscient, emportée par une nuit dense.

Je ne résistai pas. A quoi bon ? Mon papa n'était plus… Le noir était froid, glacial. J'ignorait si c'était les bras froids de mon amoureux ou bien ceux de cette Grande Faucheuse…

Au fond de moi, j'espérais que ce soit la Mort… Qu'elle m'emportait avec elle, rejoindre mon papa…

* * *

héhé !! Voila c'est fini pour aujourd'hui !!! Un peu triste comme chapitre non?

J'espere qu'il vous a plus... ou pas? Faites-le moi savoir par review !!!!

Bisouuuuuuus.

Bonnes Vacances !!

-- _Feu du Ciel _--


End file.
